Dedicated Devotion
by Grignard
Summary: Based on the Russian folktale, The Twelve Months, on the coldest night of the year in the middle of a winter storm, Haru is sent to find violets. What seemed impossible is made probable with a little help and an abundance of love. BaronHaru
1. The Bonfire

Dedicated Devotion

 _After bingeing on Fairy Tale Theatre, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics anime, and of course YarningChick's excellent fanfiction, this story was a perfect fit to be adapted to The Cat Returns world. The Twelve Months, a Russian folk tale, was written by Samuil Marshak. I take inspiration from the original tale, the anime (Mori wa Ikiteiru), and the 1956 Soviet animation. Many lines have been lifted from the Cat Returns anime. All credit belongs to the creators of the works above._

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Bonfire

Haru shivered in the cold, biting wind. Her footsteps slipped upon the patches of ice for the umpteenth time causing her to catch herself upon the sharp, frozen edges. Her hands were too numb to see if she was bleeding.

Lin had taken her gloves as she was prone to do with many of her cousin's belongings. Though the rich girl possessed many a fine item, she often demanded the few things her lesser relative owned.

Her aunt, Lin's mother did nothing to abuse her of this notion.

"My daughter must have all of the finer things in life. She'll go places unlike you, you worthless child!"

Haru's heart clenched with revulsion. Stupid girl that she was. She begged her father to let her stay with her aunt as her parents traveled to peddle her mother's wares. With her mother's swift fingers, the woman could weave the most colorful of quilts under her capable hands. It would be of no inconvenience to stay with her mother's sister. The woman even had a daughter her own age. They would be the best of friends! Alas, it had all been a ruse on the naïve child. The woman hid a heart of a demon behind an angelic face.

Her parent's death in a carriage accident gave her aunt, as the only next of kin, free reign over her deceased brother-in-law's household. Not that they had much in the first place – only a small cottage with a garden to sustain them throughout the long year.

The small dwelling was located at the edge of a river, flanked by thick woods. The villagers were wary of the woods. The wall between the worlds was thinnest over there, they whispered. There were mysterious beings and even stranger customs done at the witching hour. Fire and sacrifice, life and death.

She scoffed. The town's leaders knew nothing but superstition. The woods were her sanctuary. She knew of the squirrels that played tag with the bouncing hares, who bickered whenever the bushy tailed animals took to the trees. Haru could even see figures that disappeared with the wind.

The girl pushed on ahead through the snow. They could not help her now.

Violets! Lin demanded the purple blooms even on this, the first new day of the year. Didn't she know that this was the dead of winter and not the blessed spring?

Nearly half frozen, Haru banged her ankle against a tree root hidden deep within the snow. Feeling the force of gravity slamming her into the ground, she knew when she fell this time, she would never get up. They'd find her frozen body the next morning like that poor match girl in the city.

Her shoulder made contact with something solid, but it wasn't the rock hard ice.

Warmth, blessed warmth, and fine, silken cloth. Something breathed in her ear with a start, but she could only concentrate on the newfound heat coming from the figure before her.

The stranger too sensed her need to escape the elements, and wrapped the shivering girl with strong arms, gathering her into a lean chest. The folds of a woolen, emerald cloak shielded the pair from the biting wind like a great blanket.

A man in the middle of the woods, Haru thought, who smelled of tea and honey. Was he as unfortunate in his lot in life as she was to be outside in this miserable weather? She pressed her forehead against a steadily pulsing heart, timing her breaths with its beat.

She could stay here forever, but as much as she was loathed to, the brown haired girl couldn't spend what little time she had left encompassed in an unfamiliar man's embrace. Lin would demand the violets.

Haru took a deep breath in her comforter's hold, taking strength from his unique scent.

Violets in winter…

She could make her way along the southern pass to the dell where she knew where the blooms grew in the glorious springtime. Maybe there would be some dormant seeds that she could grow and sprout in the old shed. That should satisfy her demanding family members.

The small girl pulled away reluctantly but with her mind made up, she remained steadfast and determined. She could do this. The same stubbornness that coaxed seeds to fruit and the cow to milk in the cold could get her through this difficult time in her life.

Haru glanced up at her savior only to encounter an alien, feline face. The moonlight must be playing tricks on her. A cat who was taller than she, wrapped in a green hood! What sort of being was he?

A fairy, one of the blessed spirits who appeared to lost mortals. He must be one of the fair folk. Maybe she could ask him for violets.

He looked as shocked as she but recollecting himself, he bowed over her hand like a gentleman.

"Please," she murmured. "I need… I need to find violets."

The man (could she call him a man?) looked confused but nodded once before disappearing in a sudden flurry of snowflakes.

"Wait! Stop!" she shouted futilely in the cold wind. Was she supposed to stay here? She'd freeze to death before he'd return!

Haru laughed half hysterical and half incredulous. An honest to goodness supernatural being had appeared before her eyes and vanished just as quickly! She was lucky not to be abducted or her heart stolen. Several had disappeared over the years into the woods never to return again. Perhaps the superstitious elders spoke truth.

If these beings existed, things in her life began to make a little more sense.

Small, unexplainable events seemed to aid her throughout the long months. The townspeople called her fairy blessed. A rain cloud just over her parched garden in the heat of summer, a surprise patch of berries where there weren't before, and a tree that seemed to reach its branches out to catch her windborne scarf were some of the things that Haru noticed.

The townfolk saw that her garden produced the brightest flowers and the largest vegetables, but they also saw how much hard work the young girl put into the small plot of land. The same could not be said of her aunt and cousin.

Haru shook her head finally making a decision to return to her original idea of finding seedlings in the dell when the quick fluttering of wings stopped her steps. The dark hue of a crow caught her eye in the whiteness. How unusual for such a creature to be out in this time of night in the middle of a snow storm. She moved towards her intended destination when the bird let out a loud caw echoing in the silence.

The animal flitted amongst the tree branches hopping to shield itself from the bitter cold.

"I might have a piece of bread to give you," Haru offered, digging into her pocket for the dry morsel. She'd often carry a cracker or some roll on her person to feed a hungry stray animal that roamed the village.

The bird cocked his head to the side for one second observing the freezing girl.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have mulberries and tea waiting for me. Now if you'll please follow me, we can get out of this terrible storm."

The girl's mouth dropped open in shock hearing the calm voice, "You can talk? You… you want me to follow you?"

The crow nodded its head in agreement before taking off into the woods. It stopped every so often to ensure the girl was following it.

Haru's teeth began to chatter. Her slight reprieve from the cold was fading fast, but still the bird flew on. Where was her mysterious guide taking her?

There! A flickering light in the distance. Was it a fire?

The welcoming blaze quickened her steps, but she paused in the entryway of a massive clearing in the middle of the forest, wary of being an unwelcomed intrusion.

Eleven figures were gathered around a great bonfire, after the crow flew to his seat. All sat on great white stones except for a tall, old grey figure who stood at the head of the group holding a long, crystal staff. She edged forward towards the strangers trying to get a better glimpse while still staying at the fringes of the circle.

A staff that was made of ice? Wait, were those ears and a tail?

With a gasp she realized these were not humans but larger than life animals. These creatures seemed to prefer standing on two legs than four. So many strange encounters in one day! Had she crossed over across the veil between the worlds? The entrance of the crow had caused the others to turn in her direction.

Curtseying with shaking legs she addressed the gathered reception, "Greetings on this night, honored sirs. If I can take a moment to warm myself by your fire, I promise not to take too much of your time."

"Hey babe." The greying one leered. "Don't you look good? Take as long as you want, sweet thing."

What the…

The one who spoke was the ancient and overweight cat holding the staff at the fire's head. His deep baritone voice couldn't hide his smarmy tone, and his mismatched eyes raked her up and down from head to toe. Near around him were other different colored animals, from snow white cats to the same black crow who had guided her here. Strange, the crow looked much larger now than before in the forest.

A young, tan colored feline raised his motley brown ears. "Why are you out in this abysmal weather?"

Haru raised bright eyes to the assembled crowd, "Violets!" She exclaimed with a sweeping gesture and a dramatic voice. The supernatural beings probably thought her mad so she might as well be as outrageous as she could.

The assembled group looked upon each other in astonishment. The girl must be touched in the head! Who looked for violets in the dead of winter?

She continued on, "My name is Haru. My spoiled cousin wants the blooms so she could appear more fetching to the boys in our town. It's too bad they would prefer her if she had a more civil tongue, but it falls on me to do the impossible." One of the spirits snickered on her right, and she could see he was a very large, white furred cat dressed in a brown cloak.

Beside the empty seat sat a slim figure, alert to her sudden presence. A deep emerald mantle and a feline face of tawny orange, his bright green eyes met her own. Her breath caught. Was he the one who held her in the wind? Handsome and kind, a devastating combination.

The assemblage murmured between themselves pondering her plight. "Poor girl," "impossible task," "outsider," were some of the fragments that drifted into her hearing. She stayed near the fire, too fearful to interject a word.

A snow white cat in a beautiful cloak so blue it matched her eyes bounded up to her.

"Haru! I'd never thought I'd see you here!"

"Do I know you?" Haru asked confused. She was sure she knew a human-sized, walking, talking cat if it approached her in her hometown.

"Yes! You do. We met when we were young, but I'll have to explain at another time."

"Please Cat King, let her get the violets. She doesn't have much time," the feline beseeched him with a submissive tone.

"You'd have to wait until March to find violets," the grey furred elder stated emphatically, but gave the figure in emerald a shrewd glance as he said it. He clicked his tongue turning his head away with dismissal, "It's your problem, Baron."

The other members quieted down to see what would be done and waited with bated breath to hear Baron's answer.

* * *

 _Hi all! I'm back to this fabulous fandom. One day I will write a story where Haru is not stuck in a terrible situation and abused. There's a Howl's Moving Castle reference with her heart being stolen. The initial inspiration comes the Twelve Months version found in William Bennett's compilation, The Moral Compass. I hope I can add to the great writing quality that I usually find in this category and improve from my earlier works. As always, please excuse the grammar mistakes and errors._

 _This story is complete and I look forward to hearing your thoughts,  
_ _Grignard_


	2. Violets

Chapter 2 - Violets

With some reluctance, the slim being nodded his head slightly, acknowledging the mortal's request.

The Cat King stood with staff in hand, his arms raised for attention. "It has been decided. Baron may take the high place."

The figure that was not quite human or feline turned the force of his gaze onto the bewildered girl, frozen in place from the look in his eyes. Haru shivered but not from the cold.

 _Baron, his name was Baron._

The focus of everyone's attention cast aside his cloak as he took the leader's position. He was dressed in a debonair white suit with red vest and blue bowtie (how cool, she breathed). He gave the staff a hard strike against the ground. Rather than the delicate ice crystal staff shattering into a million pieces, the rod shuddered before transforming into a solid oak branch, leafy greens decorating the top. Power filled his hands, brightening his face with a luminescent glow. His eyes blazed with amber light. He raised the staff towards the bonfire which grew and sparked like a fire demon. The icy wind stopped, snows began to melt giving way to a lush, green grass, and to Haru's delight wildflowers began to bloom in earnest in the hidden grove.

Snowdrops, crocuses, tulips, and there, the sought after violets!

Haru gasped but did not move wondering if she should disturb this unblemished landscape.

"Go on," her rescuer nodded to her. "You may pick as many as you want, but do it quickly." His voice was a gentle tenor, slightly accented and pleasing to the ear.

She met his eyes shining with gratitude and for the first time gave a bright burst of laughter. The spell caster could not help but smile too. Haru grabbed her basket and crouched down by the bushes only picking the brightest of the blooms and some which were yet to open.

Stepping down from his high perch, Baron was approached by his brethren.

"Is it her?"

"I can see why you sent me to guide her here," the bird interjected.

"I'd recognize her laughter anywhere!"

"It is her," Baron said motioning to the girl busy with the purple blossoms. "She greets the spring time with a smile and takes care not to break a single branch in cruelty. She sings happily even during the cold winter months."

"She could use some voice lessons," the grumpy large white cat scoffed.

"Muta!" Yuki, the lone female chided him. "No one would believe me when I described her to you all. She's been wonderful to all the animals in the town and forest. Her family is so cruel to send her out in this weather. They'll want more." Others protested and soon began to argue on their interference in a human mortal's life.

"She deserves far more than she receives," the figure with the staff spoke softly against the chattering voices. The entire group turned, but Baron was already off walking with long steps towards the girl.

Haru finished with the flowers, brushing her hands off and turning towards him, her face alight with curiosity, "I don't think we've been formally introduced. My name is Haru Yoshioka."

Baron, as before during their moment in the woods, took her hand and bowed low before it. "My name is Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, but my friends call me Baron."

She hoped her face wasn't flushing as he spoke. He just exuded confidence with barely any effort!

The enamored girl hid her nervousness by asking the question most on her mind, "How is this possible? It was winter only a few moments ago."

"What do you think?" Baron offered in return.

"Why it's magic of course." She gestured out to the forest edge, "Out there it's still snow and ice, but it's bright and cozy here." She looked at the gathered assembly. "Each of you represents the months of the year." She gestured to the Cat King. "He must be January, bringing ice and snow. You're March, and Spring but –" She turned back counting the representatives. "There are only 11 beings here."

"That is another story." He gave her a sideways look, "You are not afraid?"

"No! Only amazed. To create such beauty is wonderful."

Baron looked on her with delight. It was not often that humans understood their nature so easily. He cleared his throat, "A gift then and a word of caution. We fear for your safety, Haru. The cats speak of your family's cruelty."

He leaned close, whiskers gently brushing against her cheek with a light touch, "I have seen your tears by the riverside."

She drew back shame and betrayal showing plainly on her face. Had he been spying on her without her knowledge? "Who are you? Do you watch all of the village girls without their knowledge?"

"Only the fetching ones," he attempted to joke. Seeing her displeased look he continued on, "I am exactly who I appear to be - a friend. Did you not ask for someone to hear your worries?" he spoke, seeking to reassure her.

"Yes, yes I did," she admitted. She had wished it, but not from someone as unexpected as him! "You must have so many duties to attend to without bothering with a mere nobody from the village."

"For you Haru, I have all the time in the world."

Transfixed she watched him take off a white glove, then the gold and emerald ring which rested on his little finger. "You might be in danger now that you have seen us. A few mortals have passed by this area but we allowed them to merely travel on through the woods without showing ourselves. There are many who try to hunt us. Take this ring. If you are ever in any trouble, throw it to the ground, and it will find its way back here. We'll find you, but only use it in the direst of circumstances."

Haru winced, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to discover your secret hiding place! You should have left me in the snowstorm."

Baron shook his head, "None of us will ever leave you unprotected." He gave a hesitant pause, "Except maybe Muta." He gestured to the large white cat. "But bribe him with some cake and he'll be as happy as a cat on catnip jelly."

She laughed and promised faithfully to keep silent on their location. Baron smiled as he took her hand in his and led her back to the group. Both bowed and curtsied low before the eldest. "Thank you, Cat King, for the use of your time."

The cat with mismatched eyes gave a small sniff and a not so subtle preen of his shaggy fur. "My pleasure, but a kiss from the pretty lady would do for a reward."

"Hmph, there's no way on earth I'd ever kiss you," she scoffed.

The other large white cat present in the group let out a boisterous laugh.

"Haha! I knew I liked you kid! I respect a woman who stands up for herself!"

Ignoring the death glare from the Cat King, Muta snagged an apricot from a low hanging limb, munching at it absentmindedly.

Haru laughed again with ease and joyfully as she clutched the brimming basket to her chest. What a bunch of characters everyone was! She blushed to see Baron still holding her arm as she was led to the edge of the woods.

"Safe travels Haru."

The great white cat finished his fruit throwing the stone into the bushes. "Let me help with that." He gave a big shout to the skies, "Yo Brother Moon! Help the little baby return home."

The moon, waning and covered by the winter clouds broke through turning bright and full. Like a great lantern held high, the young girl could easily see the pathway. She bowed gratefully again to the assembly thanking them profusely for the flowers. She held Baron's shining eyes for half a heartbeat before turning her steps towards home.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

"Stupid girl! Why did you send her out for violets in this blizzard?! She'll freeze to death out there!"

The hoggish girl snorted disdainfully, "But mother, you always wanted her out of our hair."

"And who would cook and clean and farm the land for us?"

"Oh," the girl said dully, "I didn't think about that." She didn't think a lot at times.

Lin's mother glanced down at her daughter. The child wasn't blessed with an abundance of intelligence, and she had neither the beauty nor charm to make up for it. One could say that Haru had none of the blessings either, but she made up for it in kindness. The girl often gave her aid to others in the village, and never had a cross word to say to anyone. A loud creaking of the frozen door had them jumping in their seats. A shivering Haru stepped inside with an over flowing basket of purple blossoms.

"Violets!" they exclaimed as they rushed towards her, ripping the basket from her cold hands. "Where did you find them?"

Haru thawed her numb fingers by the roaring fire. "Out in the meadow," she half lied. There was no way she was telling them about the bonfire and the mysterious group.

Lin and her mother greedily dug through the flowers, trying to find the prettiest blooms to put in their hair. Their clumsy fingers crushed some of the delicate sprigs, but the pair paid no mind to the mess they had made. The found their treasures and scampered off into the town hall to show off their "beauty" without even a thank you to the poor girl.

"It's like dressing a cat up in clothes," the tired waif muttered, but she had to amend her thought knowing whom she encountered in the woods. There was indeed one handsome cat out there. Haru sighed, taking one delicate flower to press between the pages of her favorite book.

Baron. Who was he to watch her so closely? What was she to him? He had cut quite a dashing figure in real life. She had sometimes felt the wind caress her cheek when she was crying over her misfortune. Had it been him instead? Now that she knew of his invisible presence in her life, she wished to see him more in person.

Now was not the time for such fanciful thoughts! Haru glanced around at the deplorable state of the house. She had only been gone for a few hours and Lin and her mother had already trashed the place. She tidied up their mess and hung the remaining violets up in bouquets to dry them.

As she rested wearily for the night, glad her cousin and aunt were still out of the house, Haru closed her eyes wondering if it was all a dream. The weight of Baron's ring on her hand and the scent of the purple blossoms reassured her it wasn't.

* * *

 _The fire demon is from Howl's Moving Castle. Their affection is probably a little too fast paced but for some reason I didn't want to drag it out with too many pages._

 _Thank you YarningChick, my first reviewer! Yes it's not exactly the smartest plan, but the bad guys never are intelligent in fairy tales. Albino RJ Stingray, your enthusiasm makes me happy. To the Guest reviewer, I try to post weekly on Wednesday, but real life sometimes gets in the way. This story is complete. I always finish my stories even if it takes me years (*cough* Sound of Music *cough*)._

 _Thank you to all those who read and reviewed,  
_ _Grignard_


	3. Small Deeds

Chapter 3 – Small Deeds

Haru hummed as she stirred the simmering stew above the fire. The pearl onions rolled amongst the bubbles as she added the chopped carrots for dinner. Their pantry was full thanks to her efforts during last autumn's harvest, and on the cold night the girl was grateful for the hot meal.

Her pleasure was not to last this evening.

Lin and her mother's contentment existed as long as the violet blossoms were fresh, which was to say not long at all.

"Haru! Worthless girl. I want strawberries!"

The brunette looked at her relative, dumbfounded at her stupidity. "It's winter, Lin, we don't have any strawberries." She spoke slowly hoping the girl would understand.

The poor brunette had no such luck as her cruel cousin berated her, "I WANT SOME! Go out and fetch me a basket full!" The haughty child thrust the wicker basket into Haru's arms shoving her out the door with force.

Haru pounded on the locked door futilely begging to be let back in.

"Mother!" She could hear Lin shout. "Help me squeeze into this dress! I heard a nobleman was coming to the village!"

The girl mused that if Lin put as much effort into her exercises as she did getting into her dress, it might have made things a lot easier on the mother and daughter pair.

A cold winter breeze soon shocked Haru from her thoughts. Her first impulse was to find Baron, but she didn't want to appear as a greedy person. To return back so soon to him and the others at the bonfire would make them suspect her as having ulterior motives, but the other consequence was to freeze to death! She didn't know what to do!

"Hey kid."

She nearly jumped with fright at the sight of the large white cat almost blending with the snow. Oddly he looked much smaller and walked on all fours, almost looking and acting like a regular sized housecat. Well on second thought, maybe the size of a housecat if he was fed six meals a day.

"My name's Haru, not kid," she retorted. "What are you doing here, Fatso?"

The cat gave her a sour look. "I'm not Fatso. The name's Renaldo Moon, notorious and feared throughout the kingdom." He puffed his chest out with pride. "But you can call me Muta. Baron and Yuki thought your shrew of a cousin was going to send you out again so they sent me and Toto to guide you through the forest."

A dark figure hidden on the rooftop cawed causing Haru to turn swiftly around.

"Hah, you mean Baron and Yuki sent me, and you didn't want to be left out!" the crow taunted.

"Shutup birdbrain, or I'll throw you down the chimney!"

Before the bickering could start, the black crow flew down to Haru's feet giving a clumsy bob. "I'm Toto. It's nice to see you again, Haru."

She gave a questionable glance to the pair, "Is it alright for me to return back to the others so quickly?"

Muta and Toto glanced at each other. "It'll be okay, kid. Let's get going before we all freeze to death," Muta finally hazarded.

Haru was wary of their secretive behavior, but she was glad to get out of the dismal weather, and, most importantly, to see Baron again.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

"Well well well, look what's the cat's brought in," a familiar seedy voice met the trio's ears. He was lounged against his seat looking delighted at her presence.

Haru watched in shock as the moment Toto and Muta crossed towards the circle of stones, they appeared larger than when they were outside her front door. The white cat stretched mightily and stood on two feet rather than four.

Muta groaned. "Why do you call yourself the Cat King again?" He towered over many of the months.

"Because I represent January, the first month of the year, so that makes me the King." A sudden flash of lightning struck the King on the tip of his tail, causing his fur to puff up with static electricity.

Haru had to laugh at the insane logic behind his thoughts and the odd sight. Where had the lightning come from?

"Please excuse my father," a dark furred cat said, but unusually he was addressing it to the sky and not to her. He turned and bowed formally to the girl.

Haru looked and was astonished to see that he too had mismatched eyes. Baron, the Cat King, the pretty white cat - did all beings here have such fantastic features?

"My name is Lune…"

"Prince Lune!" The Cat King butted in from the background. The floppy-eared tan cat and another older one, slim with dark glasses, was attending to "his majesty."

The human girl laughed as Lune rolled his strangely colored eyes in exasperation.

"I'm really sorry for coming back here so soon," she apologized.

But who wouldn't return?

The camaraderie within the group was jovial, and the very air around the bonfire felt of warmth and peace. A light brown cat dressed in an Elizabethan collar and feathered cap gave out a boisterous laugh as he watched his orange friend in a chef's hat wave a raw fish in the air. Quietly off to the side, a dark cat with a white beard and an accordion composed a romantic waltz, lost in his thoughts.

"Did they hurt you, Haru?" The cat whiter than the winter snow approached the pair, her blue eyes wrinkled with concern. Again her familiarity with Haru was unsettling to the bewildered girl.

Lune took the feline's paw within his giving her a loving look, "This is Yuki." It was obvious to everyone what their relationship was. "Don't fear her exuberance. She was so excited to see you here. We all were."

Haru couldn't help but squeal silently at the adorable sight even through her confusion. "No, they didn't hurt me, but how do you know me, Yuki?"

The cat smiled, accentuating her pretty features. "When you were a child and I was a kitten, I was abandoned and starving on the street. You gave me some fish crackers out of your lunch box. It made me survive another day until I found a safe haven here."

The brunette thought carefully. She had fed many strays in her village throughout her life. It was of second nature to her. Staring into Yuki's beautiful eyes, her own widened with astonishment. "I remember! You said thank you to me, and that life was tough. I clearly heard it, but my mother said you only meowed. I thought I was imagining it."

"No," the white cat took Haru's hand in her paw. "I was eternally grateful that you saved my life that day. I told everyone here of your generous deed. The other months sent a good wind or a rain cloud in your direction because of it, but I'll still do anything I can to repay you."

Lune muttered under his breath to Yuki, "Yes, and you don't know what a monster you created by telling a certain someone so much about her…"

Haru didn't hear the dark cat's words, only lost in the white feline's emotional ones, "Oh, you don't have to Yuki. I'm just glad that you're happy and safe here."

The feline shook her head refusing to accept Haru's humble reply, "If you find yourself troubled by something mysterious or a problem that's hard to solve, there's a place you can go where you always find help, and that's right here with us. What did your cousin ask for this time?"

"They asked for something ridiculous again – strawberries!"

Instead of being met with laughter, Yuki could only smile gracefully at her, "I can most certainly help you with that!"

* * *

 _Thank you YarningChick, SidLaBelle and Guest for reviewing. A short chapter, but things will pick up._

 _Please review,  
Grignard_


	4. Strawberries

Chapter 4 - Strawberries

Yuki made her way directly to the King who appeared to be using the magical staff as a royal back scratcher.

"Please your majesty, may I have the staff?" she asked politely turning her large, blue eyes in his direction.

The Cat King could only waver slightly at her gracious tone and doe-eyed look before he grudgingly handed over the item of power.

Behind his back, the white feline gave her paramour a look of triumph.

Lune gave a wry chuckle whispering under his breath to the brunette, "Yuki can be ruthless if she put her mind to it. April showers may bring May flowers, but those flowers sometimes have thorns."

Haru had to agree. The two months were perfect for the pair. Lune's coloring made him dark as April storm clouds, but his multicolored eyes still represented the joy in his month. Yuki's eyes were as blue as her month's summer sky.

"What's Muta?"

"We ask that sometimes ourselves," Lune chuckled. "But isn't it obvious? He's October, the month of harvests." The large cat's expansive belly was certainly a confirmation of this.

"Toto is December," he added watching Yuki as she took the high place.

Death, Haru thought at first looking over at the bird. Crows were often the portent of that evil, but they were actually unfortunate scapegoats. Death, crows, and December all had bad reputations, but after getting to know the kind Toto, she knew he was the best embodiment for the month that meant change, for after all, what was a beginning without an ending?

The snow white feline took the ice staff, and like Baron before, struck the ground and raised it over the growing bonfire. Instead of oak, trailing grape vines wrapped itself from tip to base. Muta's stomach rumbled in response.

Again the air turned calm with a glorious heat spreading through the glade. Haru began to sweat under her coverings, and took off her long scarf and threadbare coat. She laid it on an unoccupied seat around the bonfire, the one seat where there had never been a representative. She didn't see the shocked expressions of the King's two attendants, too busy observing the plums, blueberries, and bright red strawberries that grew and ripened before her eyes.

"Did you see that, Natori!?" the tan and brown cat nudged his companion with astonishment.

Natori squinted through his spectacles, "It appears that Miss Haru may be the one."

After a confirmation from the snow white cat, the girl busily selected the brightest strawberries hearing nothing of their conversation. When her basket was full, she turned gratefully to Yuki and Lune strolling arm and arm through the wildflowers.

"Oh thank you so much Yuki! You and the others saved my life again!"

The white cat gave her a pretty smile, "Then I am glad to have repaid my debt to you, Haru." She glanced up at her handsome companion, "In fact, I'd say you could take your time. We have a good hour before we have to restore the season. Lune and I will certainly enjoy it." With that said she took Lune's paw in hers, and they strolled off, lost in their love for each other.

The human girl gave a happy sigh after the pair before she turned searching among the milling months for one face in particular.

 _Stop being so foolish, Haru! He's not interested in seeing you and certainly not interested in your silly problems. He could have his pick of anybody in the land, even the royal princess! You're practically a servant in your own household."_

She made to gather her basket of strawberries and quietly leave, but as she was walking the sight of Toto dive bombing Muta caused her to look away from the path.

 _Would those two ever stop fighting?_

As she turned the corner she collided against a firm chest. Feeling her footing slip, Haru grabbed onto strong shoulders. She felt strong hands settle her to her feet, supported against a svelte body. The basket of fruit slipped off to the side, not a single berry bruised by her dropping it.

 _Well this is familiar,_ she thought wryly.

Haru glanced up only to encounter bright green eyes and a welcoming smile.

"Leaving so soon, Haru?" Baron murmured.

The girl flushed on getting caught by the one person she wanted to avoid, but delighted he was here before her.

"Baron!"

"At your service," he replied with a slight bow of his head.

The brunette could only blush harder as she realized she was still in his arms, her hands resting against his beating heart. She pulled away reluctantly but was comforted when Baron entwined her arm around his, and they strolled through the meadow arm in arm just like Lune and Yuki.

Haru couldn't help voicing her thoughts, "I have so many questions."

Baron reached over, squeezing her hand gently with his free one, "All you have to do is ask, Haru. We'd never hide anything from you."

She glanced at his serious gaze, the orange fur contrasting with his vibrant eyes. She could trust him, he wouldn't lie to her. Haru now paused unsure if her questions would be considered impertinent or not.

Her walking partner merely waited patiently content to have her by his side.

Haru looked at his hybrid features. "Are you a cat or human? Why are everyone cats and Toto a bird? He and Muta looked different outside my home too, like regular animals."

The orange cat had to admire her curiosity. "The world thinks that those who dwell on the other side would look human because they themselves are. They would never think that the fairies who lived in the Heavenly Kingdom would be animals instead. Many of us are cats because we find that is the best form to observe the mortal world without being obstructed. Dogs are perceived as servants to humans, mice as pests, but cats are their own master. Toto is a crow because he finds it easier to travel in that form. As December, he must report all of the events of the human world at the end of the year to the highest being, the Jade Emperor."

Haru gasped. She knew that the supreme one decided the fate of mortals and fairy alike. Some were taken to the heavenly palace, bad fairies were reincarnated to a cycle of mortal life, and a few lucky humans became fae themselves.

"As for my appearance," this time it was Baron's turn to blush. "That is because of you, Haru."

"Me?"

"Yuki raved so much about your thoughtful deed, I honestly did not believe her. I observed you in the mortal world sure that she was wrong, that what you did was a fluke. To my surprise I saw you feed another cat your food the week after she told her story to us. You intrigued me. I've crossed the veil so many times to see you that I've taken on the features of both human and cat."

Haru paused in her steps, "That's why? I'm not special. There are others out there doing things much greater than I. The princess for example, she feeds hundreds of strays every day."

He took her hands within his gloved ones. "We have to work on your confidence. Everyone is important in their own way, no matter if they're a servant or a princess of the land. You, Haru Yoshioka, are special, and not because you can hear cats talk. You should always believe that with all of your heart."

Baron stroked her hands within his, his brow now furrowed with anxiety. "Haru, you must be very careful around the princess. She has been hunting us all of her life. Do not let her find out you can talk to cats, or that you know where we're located."

The girl nodded slowly, baffled but trusting his words. _The princess knew about the months?_ "I promise Baron. I'll stay as far away from her as I can."

After some time in quiet contentment with her unexpected companion, she turned an exasperated look onto him. "I'd wish you didn't make yourself invisible and would've just shown yourself to me earlier. It would have helped knowing about you over the lonely years," Haru groaned.

Baron chuckled but dipped his head in apology, "I was too nervous to show myself to you. I was hiding a little while longer until I could determine when the time was right to reveal myself to you, but it seemed our encounter in the woods decided it for me."

"Well now that I can see you, I think you're very cool, Baron," Haru admitted with her newfound courage.

The cat could only smile as he turned their way back to the bonfire, "Just for the record, I admire a young woman who speaks from the heart."

* * *

 _Apologies for the lateness. Writer's block on my other story and other hobbies distracted me._

 _More action coming soon,  
Grignard_


	5. Apples

Chapter 5 - Apples

Yuki smiled seeing Baron and Haru cozily walk together back to the gathering place. This was turning out to be better than her wildest dreams! Lune poked her in the side to quiet her ecstatic bouncing.

"Calm down, my dear."

"But they're so cute together!"

The blissful human girl could only bow several times in gratitude as she held her basket of strawberries, disbelieving that they were in her grasp.

"Thank you all so much again for your kindness!"

Lune bowed lowly before Haru, "No, thank you. Without _your_ kindness, my Yuki would have died in the streets, and we wouldn't have met or had a lovely representative for May."

"What happened to the previous May?" Haru questioned.

Baron answered, "She gladly retired and left the office to Yuki seeing how well she fit in with everyone. Last I heard she was serving as the Jade Emperor's personal gardener."

The brunette's eyes widened to hear news of the Celestial Emperor so casually in conversation. No one could ascend to his realm without express permission from the deity.

 _What adventures everyone must have_ , she thought.

Baron personally escorted her to the edge of the circle, wrapping her in her scarf and jacket himself. Bending down to whisper low in her ear, he uttered, "Remember Haru, always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear, but should you be in any danger, use the ring." He looked deep into her eyes, "Please be careful about who knows about us, I'd hate for any harm to come to you."

"I promise, Baron."

The girl departed safely through the woods, but Baron kept his eyes on her for a long time even through the blinding snow flurries.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

*Scarf* *Slurp* *Munch*

"These are delicious, Haru, where on earth did you find them?" Lin spoke piggishly with her mouth full of ripe strawberries. Her mother equally delved in with the same atrocious manners.

"In the same meadow as the violets," Haru half lied. A meadow that turned into different seasons by a command from walking, talking animals may have been hard for them to believe.

The greedy pair gobbled down the fruit until the basket was empty and left to bed to sleep off their gorging.

The poor girl sighed. It was up to her to clean up their mess again. She tidied up the sitting room and washed the pile of dishes. Who knew two people could use so many plates?

Only the basket left overturned due to her cousin and aunt's overindulgence remained.

Haru righted it and felt a strange tingle against her fingers. Beneath the basket lay a ripe, red strawberry. There was no way the women could have missed this beauty. She grasped it with shaking fingertips, savoring her first bite slowly.

It was delicious, and Haru felt deliriously happy with every bite.

She turned in herself for the night only thinking with pleasure about a refined cat in a blue bowtie.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

"Get up you lazy girl!"

"Wha…" Haru could only groan out.

She had been having the most wonderful dream by the fire. She had fallen asleep after doing laundry all day for her aunt and cousin. She and Baron had been dancing; him in a gentleman's masked costume with high boots and she in a gorgeous yellow dress. Haru felt graceful in their steps together and could have danced all night with him. What a rude awakening from her aunt.

"That same nobleman from two nights ago returned to this village. They said he's an envoy from the princess herself so we need to look impressive for him. He's our ticket to getting into her majesty's good graces."

Haru doubted that the two could attract any attention from this man or the royal, but dutifully she dressed them up but just as they were out the door, Lin threw an unexpected tantrum.

"I want apples! Get them for me Haru right now! I'm not leaving until I get apples!"

Was she a child? A baby who could only communicate through shouts and cries? Haru had had enough. She had to stop it right now or else their requests would go on forever!

"No, Lin. I gave you violets and strawberries in the dead of night. Enough is enough. You cannot have apples in winter. There aren't even leaves on the trees, much less fruit!" she shouted.

The unattractive girl plopped herself into the nearest chair and refused to budge no matter the bribes or intimidations from her mother. "Haru will get me apples. If she doesn't come back before daybreak, I'm going to call the constabulary and say that she's been stealing from us. They'll hunt you down like a dog."

Cackling vindictively the aunt agreed with her daughter's threat. Like so many times before, instead of reprimanding her child, she merely gave in to the spoiled girl's whims. The two turned cruel eyes onto Haru forcing her out the door without even her jacket on.

She raced through the woods now familiar with the path to the great bonfire. She stumbled shivering and apologetic amongst the group who crowded around her in concern.

"Apples…" Yuki groaned. "What will they want next?"

"Calling in the royal law enforcers would be terrible. They'd comb the forest for Haru," Natori fretted.

The months would be discovered.

"Couldn't you move the bonfire?" Haru questioned.

The others looked nervously around each other.

"We'd need all 12 to do that," Lune explained.

Haru wasn't sure why they were so nervous about that answer. Surely any fairy or human could fill the role.

A great emerald green cloak was wrapped around the shivering girl. Haru couldn't help but turn into Baron's warmth as he placed an arm around her.

"We have to stop meeting like this," she joked.

Baron smiled squeezing her shoulder affectionately. He raised his voice with force addressing the others, "I think it's high time we did something about those two." He shot a glance over to Muta who gave a sadistic grin.

Muta strode over to the Cat King yanking the staff from his paws.

He struck the ground with a thunderous sound. Green leaves sprouted on the staff's tip sprouting delicate, white pear blossoms soon after. The air turned not balmy but cool, and the leaves which sprouted on the trees around her were red and gold instead of forest green.

In a patch of bare grass, a shoot broke through the ground and then thickened into a tree trunk that shot upwards towards the sky. Branches extended out from the top in different directions and sprouted green leaves within no time. Moments later ripe, red apples hung from each bough.

The debonair figure dressed in a suit scoffed, "You're going all out."

"You better believe it!" the fat cat snapped back in return.

"Wow, Muta," Haru breathed. "That was amazing."

The cat grinned, "You should see me eat a lake full of fish."

Baron whispered into Haru's ear, "You do not want to see that." She giggled in response.

"Come here, kid," the large cat beckoned. "Shake the tree."

The girl did as he ordered, and one large ripe fruit rolled to the ground. Another followed quickly after.

"That's enough, chickee."

Haru frowned, "Lin's expecting a bushel full."

"Trust me," he muttered. "They'll only need two. They're poisoned."

"What?!" the girl shouted in shock. All of the other occupants in the area gave him a dirty look.

He sheepishly hung his head, "Alright, they're not poisoned. They're just enchanted with a memory wipe. One bite of these apples, and they'll forget they even asked you for anything at all. Eat the whole thing, and they won't remember their names, even who they are."

The girl shivered. Here was the justice of the fairies. "I don't know if I can give these to them willingly, knowing it'll wipe them of their identity."

Baron calmed her with a touch against her shoulder. "Just let them take a bite. The magic will decide what their fate is to be."

Haru hesitantly agreed, but knew it was the only way where she could keep the months' secret. She bit her lip nervously, glancing at Baron. The others, sensing their need for privacy, cleared the area leaving the pair alone.

She turned brown eyes up towards his, "I'll have no reason to come see you. Does this mean we'll never meet again?"

In response, he merely pulled her close to him, engulfing her in a warm embrace. Haru couldn't help but indulge herself by wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. His steady breaths soothed her anxiety.

"I didn't know you until three days ago, and now I don't ever wanted to be parted from you," she admitted.

"And I have watched you from afar, and discovered it's only but a shadow of how wonderful you really are," he confessed in return. He hugged her close to him, "Give the apples to your cousin and her mother, then return back here. We'll decide what to do after you take care of them."

Haru's eyes lit up. "I can make it seem like I ran away or even died in the snow!"

Baron winced picturing his dear Haru frozen to death in the wastes. He managed a nod, "But they must eat of the apples first, or else your cousin and aunt will carry out their threat, and the royal guards will scour the countryside looking for a thief."

She agreed, and after they spoke quietly together for a few moments' time, made their way to the forest's edge.

"Be safe, Haru." He seemed especially reluctant to let her go tonight. Something felt wrong.

"I will, Baron. I'll come right back. Lin and my aunt will scarf down those apples in no time." Haru was sure the plan would work. She placed his cloak back over him, pressing a gentle hand against his cheek in a quiet goodbye.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

Haru entered the doorway of her home, using the whole force of her body against her hands to close the door against the biting wind. Speaking aloud without turning her head from the closed door, she addressed her family, "I have your apples Lin, now don't ever bother asking me for anything else again."

A swift strike against her head had her sprawling on to the floor.

A beautiful woman dressed in a rich gown of gold smiled maliciously from above Haru. Cowering in fear behind her huddled Haru's cousin and aunt.

"No, you're wrong about that, my dear."

* * *

 _Finally the action starts. Muta is especially hilarious and vindictive in this chapter. Again many points are taken from the Cat Returns movie, the original Russian fairy tale and the animated film._

 _Thank you again to those reading,  
Grignard_


	6. Royalty

Chapter 6 – Royalty

Haru stared up from her dazed position on the floor.

This blonde woman, who was she? Why was she in the house? She looked strangely familiar. The glint of a crest around her throat triggered Haru's memory. It looked like the royal seal. Only one person in the world possessed that emblem.

Her eyes widened with shock. The crown princess! What on earth was she doing in their tiny village?

The haughty woman gave a sneer at the prone girl sprawled on the ground, "From what your family spoke of you I expected you to be almost a fairy yourself. Indeed you're rather ordinary." She raked her eyes up and down Haru. "Brown hair, brown eyes, no beauty at all, how pitiable."

Haru staggered to her feet. Baron's warning had come true! Royal or no royal, she wouldn't take this lying down.

"You majesty," she bit out. "I don't know what they've told you," she gestured to her relatives still clustered together in the corner of the room, "But it's all lies. I found everything in the next village over. A man has a hothouse who sold the violets, strawberries, and apples to me cheaply."

The princess scowled turning her beautiful face into a fearsome caricature. "You're lying. There are no greenhouses within a hundred miles of this pathetic town." She tilted her cruel face close to Haru's own. "There's only one place you could have gotten these items, only one place in the dead of winter where such things can come to be." She straightened to her full height, "Wretched girl! I have been searching my entire life for the location of the months - feeding stray cats hoping one of the little flea bags would lead me to their magic, sending hundreds of noblemen through the villages spying on stupid peasants' conversations, and yet you seemed to find it in a few days!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haru insisted. "I told you I got them from the next village." She had to make the stately woman believe her.

A swift kick from the muscular guard towards her abdomen made her double up in pain collapsing onto the wooden floor. The princess seemed to take great pleasure in inflicting her punishments on hapless people.

"Fool!" Her blonde curls swung wildly. "Your cousin and aunt blabbed the whole story to Lord Machida. How you came back each time with what they asked for. My nobleman told them to give you one more task of finding apples before he called me, and I'm glad he did. Do you know what I could do with the power of the seasons?"

The brunette could only close her eyes in anger. That was why Lin was being so pigheaded about the apples! It was a final test to impress a cute nobleman. How stupid of the girl!

The princess paced with agitation across the sitting room unaware of Haru's turmoil. "I could command the harvest to last for months, gathering a great stock of grain and vegetables to fill our warehouses ten times over!"

Haru gave a slow blink. That sounded almost generous. Did she misjudge her sovereign?

"You'd feed the populace willingly?" she hazarded.

The woman gave a bitter laugh. "That's the most idiotic thing I've heard you say yet. Feed people for free? Please. I'd cause a bitter drought afterwards withering the town's existing crops then charge a gold piece for each leaf and tuber I'd sell to the populace."

The injured girl could only groan at the princess' plan, "You'd bankrupt and starve your own people for money?"

"That's only the beginning, my dear. I would send the favorable summer winds to my navy allowing them to conquer the neighboring lands. The cruel winter snow I would use to starve out the land locked countries. With the months at my command, I could rule the world!"

Haru shook her head in disbelief at the diabolical plot, "The months will never obey you even if you threated me!"

The princess wrenched Haru up by the roots of her hair. "Oh you poor little girl, why don't we test out that theory?" she hissed. "Guards! Lock her up in the highest tower. Don't let her out of your sight until I see her!"

The men did as their ruler commanded seizing the helpless girl into their powerful grip.

As the princess began to step into her grand carriage, Lin and her mother ran outside interjecting, "Wait! Your highness! Don't we get a reward for telling you about where Haru got the violets and fruits?"

The woman turned ice cold blue eyes on the selfish pair. "You'll lucky I don't have you beaten like the cowering dogs you are for speaking out of turn to me," and with those hissed words their ruler rode off in a flurry of snow.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

Outside, Haru tried to thrash around to loosen the death grip the guards had on her arms, but she only managed to direct their cruelty onto her.

"Stop squirming street rat!" The man nearest to her backhanded her viciously across the cheek sending her staggering into the nearest snow bank. She caught herself in time, nearly wrenching her wrists with the force, but the glint of the ring on her finger contrasted against the white snow.

 _The ring! I can use it to call for help!_ She thought with relief. The slickness of the melted snow on her hands soon had the ring off her finger and enclosed in her small palm. Just as the guards grabbed her again, she kicked them causing them to bend over in pain.

 _Hah! See how that feels!_

Swiftly she tried to run, but the large, burly one recovered quickly, catching her by the ankle before she could take another step. She tried kicking free again, but a second blow to her head knocked her unconscious. The men never knew as they slung her across their shoulders that a little ring dropped into the snow from her lifeless hand.

The gold sphere bounced once, twice, and rather than falling over on the ground, it froze on its edge before magically rolling down the hill out of sight of the incapacitated girl and her captives.

The guards stripped Haru of her few belongings leaving her in only her simple dress and imprisoned in the tower of the royal palace.

The poor girl, now awake, tried the doors and locks but they held firmly against her efforts. A large locked window was her only view of the outside. Even if she could get the glass doors open, a yawning emptiness was her sole reward. Haru sunk to her knees in pain and anguish. Only the thought of her missing ring stopped her from completely weeping in despair.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

"She hasn't returned yet, Yuki fretted at Lune's side.

The white cat, her lover, Muta, and Toto had been keeping watch for the human girl for hours at Baron's side.

"Something must have gone wrong," Lune answered her.

"I think we made a mistake underestimating her family," the black crow said with reflection. Muta surprisingly agreed with his adversary.

"Baron?" They all questioned his silence.

He never should have let her go. They had been too careless thinking that the problem lied with cousin and aunt, but as immortals they were not allowed to directly interfere in a mortal's life. They had already broken their vow by giving Haru the sought after items, but the only other option was leaving her to die! What could he do?

As he glanced across the tree line again, something moved in the stillness. A familiar gold ring rolled itself until it landed against his booted feet. Picking it up with trembling gloved hands, he could only stare in disbelief at the small object.

 _The ring he gave Haru._

Baron met the others worried gazes.

"Let's go after her."

* * *

 _I picture the blonde princess from the Russian cartoon. The aunt and her daughter being turned into dogs was their punishment from the folktale._

 _More to follow,  
Grignard_


	7. The Tower

Chapter 7 – The Tower

Haru paced her cell fretfully as she contemplated her situation. It was fifteen steps from one edge of the room to the other, seven steps from the center of the room to the window. With every sweep of the room she pressed a firm hand against the locked wooden door. Yes the door was solid oak, but she likened her efforts to the tale of the bird who wore down a mountain with only its beak. Hopefully it wouldn't take her millennia to get out of her situation.

The princess had not yet come to see her, and Haru wasn't sure if she should be worried or glad. The guards had come once to check on her so at least they had not abandoned her completely. The night was racing past, and she was sure as the sun rose the next morning that the royal's most inventive of punishments would be inflicted upon her.

 _Please Baron, come find me,_ she prayed, but if he did then he and the others would be in danger of being discovered by the vindictive royal! He couldn't come see her. Haru was on her own.

She had tried searching for any tool or weapon she could use in the room, but there was only a threadbare blanket on the floor. Even if she could rip it into strips, she could not traverse down the side of the tall, smooth tower. She did manage to pry the glass window open a tiny bit and hung the cloth like a flag through the slit. Someone was bound to notice that. Maybe when they brought her a meal, she could steal the metal spoon that came with it to work the hinges off the door.

If she lived to see her next meal.

Haru shivered again. She couldn't sleep. Walking helped to stave the cold from her body and take her mind off her troubles. The princess had not found her friends yet. The snow was falling and it was still wintertime.

It was no wonder the kingdom was in such dire straits if its rulers spent the resources looking for sprites and fairies! Think of how many people could have benefited from real solutions instead of magical ones. What foolishness!

Hours passed, or was it minutes? The girl couldn't tell except for the gradual lightening of the skies. The winter snow was setting the background for a beautiful sunrise, however she was certainly in no mood to appreciate its splendor.

A loud click of the door's latch being unlocked roused her attention, and as the great door groaned open, Haru darted towards the opening hoping to attack or evade her captor. The guards were ready though, and three of them shoved her away with ease.

"Please," she begged them. "Let me go. I don't know anything. I want to go home!"

She didn't mean her small cottage with her terrible cousin and aunt. Home was where the great bonfire was, where Baron waited for her with loving arms.

The princess appeared looking as cruel and impassive as a block of ice. Haru could feel the room's temperature drop just by being in her lofty presence.

"Look at you, cowering like a mouse. It's no wonder that the cats didn't gobble you up at first look," the princess sneered.

Haru's eyes widened. She could be brave. She had to be. She trusted in herself, and she didn't doubt Baron and her friends. She had nothing to fear from the vindictive woman in front of her. The brunette drew herself to her full height looking at her tormentor with determined eyes.

"I wasn't wrong to do what I did. No matter what happens, I believe in my decision. I believe!"

"Ah, there's that spark of defiance," the princess purred. "I look forward to stamping it out."

With a cruel smirk, the blonde clapped her pale hands together twice.

The tall soldier holding onto Haru's right arm dug into the pouch at his side.

"Wha-" Haru could only get out before a meaty hand shoved a green powder into her mouth. She coughed and spluttered, but to her horror she had swallowed a majority of the bitter substance before spitting the rest out.

"What… what was that?" the girl shouted choking on her words.

"Limbus grass, dried and ground to a fine powder," the princess replied snidely.

Haru's eyes widened. That plant was a potent truth serum if ingested! Limbus grass was so hard to find only a select few owned even one blade of it. No matter how hard she resisted she'd have to answer with the truth.

The haughty sovereign buffed her nails on her silken sleeve, raising her hand in the rising sunlight to inspect her perfectly manicured hands. Did anyone know how cruel her touch could be?

"Oh? Losing hope so soon? I thought you were stronger than that, girl." She strode up to Haru glaring mockingly at the fearful brunette. "I thought long about how I should break you, but you'd probably keep silent until the very end."

She huffed under her breath, "Rather than making you a martyr, I decided to find the answer another way. This is my final supply of Limbus grass, but once I have the seasons under my power, I'll no longer need its potency."

"Now," the princess seized Haru's face in a painful grip. "Where are the months located?"

No one had ever successfully evaded the grass' compelling nature completely, and the brunette could feel the words of the months' location start to form on her lips.

 _No! She shouldn't say a word! They were counting on her!_

She bit her cheek roughly and by some miracle managed to hold her tongue.

The blonde ruler looked on in shock. Typically all mortals who ate of the grass succumbed within a second of the question being asked. Why was her prisoner resisting its influence? She tightened her hold even harder, "Where are they?!"

The niggling feeling possessed Haru again.

 _Tell her… the location… the location is in the meadow in the center of the forest…_

Haru closed her eyes to stop the onslaught of words. She thought of the funny Cat King, his advisor Natori and the naive Natoru. She wondered if Muta and Toto were bickering over the fat cat eating everything in sight. She thought of Yuki and Lune, so in love with each other.

Baron, she loved Baron. His face and touch she thought of most of all, and that gladdened her heart.

 _Believe in yourself, Haru. Do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear._

His tendor voice had only ever spoken heartfelt words to her, and they bolstered her resolve now. She was afraid, deathly afraid. The princess had always gotten her way, and the captive within her grasp was of no exception, but Haru was willing to try until her last breath. Her lips stayed silent.

A flutter of wings brushed against the window, and a small object tapped against the glass.

"Why are you still resisting?!" the princess shrieked. She shook Haru with all the force she could.

The prisoner groaned silently. Her body was still recovering from the abuse she had suffered earlier, and the violence she was enduring now was excruciating. Maybe if she fainted she could wait out the truth serum's effects.

Haru could feel the words beating against her skull the more she withstood the plant's powers.

A shadow of a bird passed through the window glass cawing loudly.

"Where are the months?!" the grand woman shouted, no longer looking at all royal in appearance. She gripped Haru with both hands around her throat, throttling her to reveal her secret. "Tell me!"

A burst of pain through the girl's head along with the force on her throat caused Haru to gasp a breath. She knew uttering the location of the months would be the start of the end, a pebble that ended in a landslide that buried an entire village.

But she couldn't stop it.

"They're…"

A sharp crash into the window caused everyone to turn into that direction. A black crow flapping its great wings cawed in indignation. Another then another joined it, smashing their bodies and beaks into the glass.

The guards gaped at each other in confusion. This was an unusual move for the animals, and the men couldn't comprehend why the creatures were acting that way. There must have been hundreds of them!

There was a chip in the glass' perfect surface.

"Get back Haru!" she heard Toto's familiar voice shout through the noise. Above the din of the birdcalls the sharp splintering of glass signaled the inevitable.

The girl managed to wrench herself away from the princess' death grip, and threw herself to the floor just as the window exploded inwards showering all those standing with broken glass.

The captors shrieked and yelled as black demons rushed into the room pecking, clawing, and scratching at any surface they could. The princess recovered first as she beat the feathered beasts off of her.

"Grab the girl! She still hasn't told us where the months are yet!"

Blindly the guards reached their burly arms out for their prisoner, but Haru ducked away from their grasp. The murder of crows was doing their best to cause havoc, but the men pushed on.

Haru could only see one option available – to keep her silence, to save the others.

She took a deep breath, took off running-

-and threw herself out of the open window.

* * *

 _A bird who wears down the mountain with its beak is from an old saying about eternity and I had to reference it after watching the awesome Doctor Who episode illustrating it. Limbus grass and its effects is taken from Neil Gaiman's novel Stardust. I hope everyone likes this chapter. It's a little more excitement to pick up towards the conclusion.  
_

 _Grignard_


	8. Magic

Chapter 8 – Magic

She was flying. The brightening sky before her, the wind whipping through her hair, her eyes widened to see the sight of the sun rising over the horizon.

No, that wasn't right. The ground was rushing up way too fast. She was falling!

Through her panic, Haru glanced behind on her free fall to see the strangest sight – the clouds of birds pouring into the tower swirled and changed direction.

"Spread your arms and look down, Haru!" Toto's welcomed voiced called out again.

The girl did as he bid spreading her arms wide at her sides to keep slow her descent. The inky forms streaked towards her like a black ribbon, and she began to feel them push against her body as they flew past her. Slowly the brown haired girl found herself being forced upright until she was standing in midair. The crows pressed against the soles of her shoes enabling her to practically walk with ease. Spiraling down in a helical staircase, the birds allowed her a perfect pathway towards the ground. There at the bottom were the ones she had been dying (and had almost died for!) to see.

Yuki with her worried blue eyes stood paw in paw with Lune. His dark head craned upwards hoping to catch a glimpse of their friend. Haru could feel their magic heavy in the air. It must have been a powerful spell so that they could remain human sized. Muta shouted orders to Toto, feeling useless as he was on the ground.

"You couldn't have taken any longer birdbrain!? Fly faster you chickens!"

"You can't tell the difference between crows and chickens, you Fatso?!"

"Fatso! Come down here and fight me, you birdbrain!"

"You already called me that!" the crow retorted.

To Haru's surprise, along with the squabbling duo, the Cat King, stern Natori and silly Natoru were even present amongst the group. All of her friends had come to rescue her!

Except where was-?

The feathered wings blocked her sight for a moment, and suddenly he was there below her just within reach. He stretched his hands upwards as she leapt down into his grasp.

"Baron!" Haru shouted with relief and joy. "You found me!"

He engulfed her within his hold, pressing her close to his body.

"Haru. I'm sorry it took so long," he murmured his voice shaking from his worry for her. She slid her arms around his neck hoping that this was the last time she would ever be parted from him.

Baron held her for a few precious moments as the flock of crows took off back into the air. He could feel the poor girl shuddering in exhaustion, but they had no time to linger.

"I'm sorry, Haru, but we have to keep moving."

A clamor of voices met the rescue team's ears. The princess and her forces had managed to regroup, and were determined not to lose their only clue to the magical beings.

"Stop that girl and everyone with her! Anyone who does will receive a basket of gold!"

Through the early morning mist, the milling townfolk wondering at the cacophony of birdcalls perked up when the thought of a reward echoed through the streets, but who was the princess searching for? A criminal? A thief?

"Wait, that's Haru!" Hiromi, a girl Haru often walked the village with recognized the brunette amongst the strange figures.

"Out of time," Muta muttered. "Lune!" he barked to the slim grey cat nearby. "Call your friends!"

The prince nodded and let out a piercing whistle. From every corner of the kingdom cats poured out from their hiding places. Atop rooftops, from warm and cozy homes, to hidden niches, the quick footed beings converged on the fugitives from the crown.

Haru felt herself being encircled and swept off her feet for the second time that morning as the cats took off carrying her and each embodiment of the months on their furry backs. They seemed to fly on the wind itself as each sure footed creature raced through the snow without slipping. The animals maneuvered into the forest, nimbly staying as one group even as the trees divided them and they jumped across large snow banks.

"No!" the princess shrieked from the courtyard. "Get my sleigh and follow those cats!"

Baron kept his arms around Haru ensuring that she was safe and close by him throughout their chaotic escape.

"Scared were you?" he murmured to her. "I certainly was."

Haru smiled at his admission and leaned closer into his embrace. "Yes, Baron, but I thought of you and the others and I wasn't afraid anymore. In fact, thinking of you all seemed to help me not reveal your location to the princess."

The debonair cat tilted his head to the side in contemplation. Even with the cats running at full tilt he managed to keep his top hat on the entire time. "It's a sign, Haru."

"A sign of what? You and the months have been keeping something from me, and I want to know what it is!"

He shook his head, "One more trial and you'll find the truth, and we'll escape the princess at the same time. Just have a little patience with me, Haru."

The royal was still in hot pursuit of them, her sleigh easily traveling across the snow as she followed the cats' journey.

It was Haru's turn to shake her head, "I've waited for you this long, Baron. If I can stay with you forever, I can wait a little longer." It was a great effort to admit, but after her harrowing ordeal, she wanted him to know her heart.

Baron beamed widely and pressed a gentle kiss atop her head. He was about to speak to reconfirm his adoration in return to her, but their sudden stop halted his words. They had reached the secret meadow.

As the rescuers scrambled off the cats' backs, each four footed animal disappeared through the trees leaving no trace of their presence behind. The exhausted group was greeted by the trio that was left to tend the great bonfire. The laughing Elizabethan, the cook, and the musician greeted her and their comrades with glad tidings, grateful that the troupe had rescued their new friend.

The jingling of bells sounded too close for everyone's comfort.

"Quickly everyone! To your places!" Lune ordered.

Each month raced to their appointed places around the twelve seats outlining the great fire. Haru wasn't sure where to stand, but Baron quietly tugged her to the empty spot beside him. The clatter of the princess's sleigh was barely a few feet from their refuge.

"Wait!" Baron called out just as the Cat King raised his staff of office in the air. "We have to give her one more chance!"

Muta scowled, "No you idiot! We're not sure if the transmutation is even going to work, and now you want to give the madwoman time to capture us?!"

Haru too couldn't believe Baron's words, but she trusted in his judgment.

The royal's sleigh came to a noisy halt outside their sanctuary, and the princess strode out looking triumphant in her victory.

"Halt all of you in the name of the crown!"

"We only serve one crown here and that's not you, Lady!" Natoru bristled in indignation. Calm Natori nodded his head sagely in agreement.

The Cat King gave a contemptible sneer in the so-called royal's direction. Muta and the others wisely held their tongue. Seeing the irate royal in front of them, the Cat King almost seemed sane in comparison.

Baron raised his voice capturing everyone's attention. "Your majesty! You have kidnapped our friend in your never ending search for us, but we will give you the benefit of the doubt. Should you or the Kingdom be in any danger, we would be happy to help. What was your purpose in finding us?"

He hoped that the ruler would show an inkling of kindness, one scrap of love for her people.

Alas, her heart was as hard as stone.

"My only purpose in life is to line my halls with more gold and wealth than I could ever possibly imagine! I told that silly girl what uses I could have for you all – a never ending surplus of food available to the highest bidder during famine, calm seas to plunder neighboring kingdoms, and icy winds to stop any who tried to oppose me! I could even ascend to the Jade Emperor's throne right now and see him bow at my feet!"

A flash of lightning and echoing thunder off in the distance stirred the forest's silence.

They all glanced at the Cat King.

"Hey, don't look at me, babe."

Baron cleared his throat, "Tread carefully your highness. You never know who may be listening."

The woman paid no heed to his warning, "My men have this clearing surrounded. None of you can escape without them noticing, and don't count on your little precious animals to save you either. You have no choice but to come with me."

The gathering murmured quietly to each other in alarm, but Yuki quieted them down.

"Haru, is what she said true? Is this her plan for us?"

The brunette nodded unhappily, confirming the cruel blonde's words. To think that the sovereign of her village could be so evil! Did the woman not know that being a ruler was a duty and not a gift to be abused?

Lune spoke now addressing the gathering, and perhaps another, with his edict.

"Then we have no choice. It is the consensus of the Twelve that we must do what we do next." He turned his mismatched eyes towards another pair exactly like his own. "Father?"

The Cat King nodded, and with unusual gravitas raised the magical staff. Sending it down with a thunderous crash, the rod sent a mystical shockwave throughout the group. The elder cat's eyes began to glow, and Haru could see each occupant in the circle take on the same quality.

The Cat King, Toto, the Chef, Muta, the Musician, the Elizabethan cat, Natoru, Natori, Yuki, Lune… how wonderful they were. How she loved them all.

To her left, Baron gave her a heart stopping smile just before his emerald eyes began to sparkle and blaze like the sun itself. Haru felt her devotion for him soar purely from that sweet gesture, and to her surprise she felt a sudden warmth bubble upwards from her heart throughout her body.

Her eyes shone like a falling star, and in doing so completed the magical circle.

With a screech, the princess shielded her eyes from the brightness of the group. A sudden blink and then she was left in an empty clearing. No trace of the great bonfire or any of its former inhabitants met her sight, not even her hardened soldiers.

She was all alone.

* * *

 _The falling star is a reference to Howl's Moving Castle. Thank you for everyone's kind reviews!_

 _We're on the home stretch,  
Grignard_


	9. A Beginning

Chapter 9 – A Beginning

The bright radiance coating the world in light began to ebb leaving sparks in everyone's view.

Or maybe it really was _actual_ glowing lights shining in the group's eyes.

At the magic cleared, Haru gasped at the picturesque scene before her.

Instead of the bleak winter landscape, a sapphire blue lake with the sun's rays glinting off its surface stretched endlessly with a wealth of wildflowers at its border. Four smaller lakes rested at the larger one's northern edge forming a unique cat's paw print from a bird's eye view.

"Welcome home, all of you."

A low voice greeted the assembly and a form dressed in jade green walked sedately towards them. All gathered around the still lit bonfire bowed low at the approach of their esteemed guest. Natori, Natoru, and the Cat King shrunk as low as they could.

"Sir, thank you. It's good to be back," Baron addressed the great being humbly as they all rose to their feet.

The prestigious being stroked his long beard. "Yes, despite the trouble, you all have managed to return to the Heavenly Kingdom and to even find your Twelfth."

Baron took her hand and guided her to stand beside him, "Your eminence, may I present to you Haru, from the mortal world. She has behaved admirably in the worse of circumstances and managed to show her true quality in face of it."

The girl could only blush at his admirable words.

The Jade Emperor, for it was that regal dignitary that stood before her, smiled gently at Haru's nervousness. "Indeed, I have watched you from my throne, Haru, and I am pleased with your good nature and generous heart. After the previous host left, we weren't sure who would fill the position. We'd all hoped it would be you. You are well deserving of your new title." His stately bearing and calm temperament reassured everyone within the group. With that blessing he nodded towards the others and departed on a soaring cloud.

The brunette, overwhelmed from the escape out of the princess' dungeon and meeting a deity from legend promptly passed out in Baron's arms.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

Soft murmuring voices drifted in her consciousness. She had never felt more comfortable than she had been in her life beneath a goose down blanket, one quite rich by its touch. The scent of tea filled the air. Slowly she opened her eyes only to see a roaring fire at the foot of a bed where she rested. In the corner of the brightly yellow papered room, whispering softly was a welcomed sight. Muta, Toto, Lune, and Yuki sat drinking tea. An angel food cake sat untouched on the antique table.

Haru's eyes shifted beside her to see Baron in a deep rose colored armchair holding her hand.

Toto piped up, "Well look who's awake. Baron wouldn't even move until you woke up, and Muta was so worried he couldn't even eat."

"Yeah, well she's awake now, so gimme." The large cat sliced a piece from the confection on the dining table, left the slice on the platter and plopped the uncut portion onto his plate. The others rolled his eyes at his antics.

Baron leaned over brushing a hand against her side. Haru hissed from the pain. In all of the excitement and adrenaline she had forgotten that she had been struck by the princess and the guards before, and Baron's eyes turned dark with fury now that he saw her so injured. The lights turned dim too for a second.

"Calm down, Baron," Lune tried to soothe him.

"How's he doing that?" Haru whispered.

Yuki took an iced cloth, placing it on her injury to Haru's relief. "We each have residences we can call upon. You're in Baron's now, and whenever he's angry the lights always flicker."

"You're hurt, Haru. They hurt you," the orange cat figure bit out.

She frowned. "It's my fault. If it wasn't for my silly aunt and cousin, the princess would have never known that I was getting the violets, strawberries and apples from you."

Baron scowled, "Don't say that. Any normal person would have been grateful for the gifts yet they only asked for more each time. You shouldn't have to pay for their foolishness."

"What are we going to do about them?" Haru questioned with urgency. The obsessed ruler was still out there, and her aunt and cousin could still blab about the secret.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them," Muta chuckled darkly. "We have it on personal guarantee that they'll never bother anyone again."

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

The blonde regent pored fixatedly over a grand table in the middle of the war room. Across every inch of its surface were maps of every different corner of the world.

 _Where can they be?_ She thought furiously. _They couldn't have disappeared off the face of the planet!_

She had spent hours in the forest, half mad with the fact that the months could still be nearby. After realizing they were not, she was lost in the woods in the middle of a snowstorm. It was lucky her soldiers had banded together and found her lest she lose fingers and toes from frostbite. Curse those magical animals! So intent were her thoughts she barely heard a figure approaching.

A soft clack sounded within the silent room as a china plate was placed onto the wooden surface.

"Your majesty must eat something," a deep voice spoke.

The princess said nothing, not even bothering to look or acknowledge the servant in her presence.

The soft swish of jade green robes was the only noise before the room's door closed leaving the woman alone with her maps.

Taking another look at an older atlas, the woman continued to search for the veiled creatures.

 _Something did smell heavenly._

She looked up from her daze noticing an aroma of apples. Oh those must have been the ones the wretched girl had brought back with her. Insolent fool! The thought of the brunette escaping made the princess seethe with anger.

Whoever brought her the meal was certainly considerate of their ruler's predicament. The apples were even sliced and plated perfectly so she could still look over her charts while eating. She reached out with a slim hand and took one piece within her grasp.

 _Maybe the cats hid them in the mountains,_ she thought. She put her finger down to mark its place as she took a bite of the morsel in her other hand.

The princess paused in her thoughts, her finger slipping and losing her place as she chewed.

 _What had she been doing again? Oh yeah, searching for the months._

She retraced their potential path again as she took another mouthful.

 _These apples are certainly delicious_ she contemplated as she ate the entire slice. She must be hungrier than she thought. Slowly the princess methodically consumed each portion until the entire plate was bare.

Hours later, the royal advisor entered the grand war room intent on forcing the princess out once and for all. For far too long the woman had been preoccupied on the fanciful when she should have been helping her Kingdom and its people!

A confused blonde woman snapped out of her stupor at the great table.

"Excuse me," she addressed him meekly. "Do you know where I am? I seem to be lost."

Her royal advisor stuttered for a moment. Was this a test?

"You are in the royal palace."

The blonde's eyes flashed suddenly with conviction. "I see," then after a heart-stopping instant, the light extinguished like a candle. "Do you know who I am?"

The royal advisor could only gape in astonishment.

Two women found in a local village also were struck with complete memory loss. All three of them were shipped quietly away to the countryside, never to trouble anyone again, not even a mouse.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

The slim white feline patted Haru's hand sincerely, "Well since Haru almost paid with her life under the princess' punishments because she loved us all so much-"

Baron flinched at that statement but Yuki continued on.

"-that proved she was the perfect one to take the missing spot."

Haru frowned softly in bed. "I don't understand. I was just a placeholder. Anyone could have stood in that empty seat." She looked towards Baron for his patient answers.

Yuki stood, firmly shooing the other onlookers out of the room (to an irate Muta's protests). She gave the remaining pair a triumphant smile as she closed the door behind herself.

Baron stroked the recovering girl's cheek softly with a gloved hand, "No, Haru, only you could. We all suspected it. Tell me again what made you resist the princess' torture? What did you feel just before we transported to the Heavenly Kingdom?"

She thought hard about the whirlwind of thoughts she had had since her capture.

"Love, Baron. My love for you made me keep silent despite the Limbus grass, and in the circle when I realized my love for everyone else, I felt the power rise within me, but I don't understand!"

He chuckled and pressed his lips against her cheek to calm her.

The girl let out a luminescent blush, but held his gaze with her own.

"Haru, my dearest one. Think. Think of who represents each month and which one was missing."

She closed her eyes picturing every beloved person in her mind.

Toto was not the dark omen of endings but rather the month of December and its compassionate herald. Muta and his gluttonous figure personified October, the month of harvests, closely followed by the exuberant Chef Cat, who cooked everything to perfection in the time of November. Natori was the calm projection of a June morning, while Natoru was July's carefree admirer. The Elizabethan laughed so much like the schoolchildren's shouts in August as they played after their studies. Stormy grey April showers did bring May flowers, just as Lune who gave his bride, Yuki, a crown of flowers on her head. The Cat King, brimming with crazy, fanciful ideas, was just what was needed during the brand new year and a new month of January, while the Musician Cat, with contemplation, played a melancholic tune during the balmy evenings of September.

Baron, her wonderful sweet Baron, was the hope of spring and beauty of March, which left…

"February?" she whispered.

He leaned over and smiled at her, "And what comes in February?"

"Love," she murmured, and met him with a soft kiss.

Outside, around the great bonfire, a cat with an accordion played on, filling the air with a romantic waltz.

* * *

 _I picture the fairy kingdom as a cross between Howl and Sophie's flower meadow and the cat's pawprint lake._

 _Kudos on all of you who guessed that Haru would be the missing month!_

 _This is probably the fastest story I've ever written. Thank you so much from everyone who reviewed._

 _See you all again soon.  
Grignard_


End file.
